deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fulgore X Utsuho Reiuji
Fulgore (KILLER INSTINCT) X Utsuho Reiuji (Touhou Project).png|BMHKain Fulgore X Utsuho Reiuji Battle Theme.png|BMHKain: This will NEVER end well... Fulgore is a What-if? Episode of DEATH BATTLE, including the return of a Returning Combatant: Fulgore. Description KILLER INSTINCT vs Touhou Project! One of the most powerful fighting game combatants takes on... An idiot? Huh... But both combatants have very powerful abilities... Will Fulgore FLAWLESSLY add another win for The KILLER INSTINCT cast, OR, will the Hell Raven SHATTER KILLER INSTINCT'S near Flawless winning streak for good, AS WELL as prove to everyone back at Gensokyo she is WAY smarter than even Stephen Hawking (THE THEORY OF EVERYTHING FUCKING SUCKS! DON'T WATCH IT!!!)? Interlude Wiz: The Cold War... Two of Earth's most powerful Nuclear Powers put the WORLD in nervousness as any day during the Late 40's - Late 80's, Earth is going to die basically. Boomstick: It was SO scary that during that time, Kits were sold in case Nuclear Genocide was about to happen! Not that it matters for the Kits, they would probably taste like Nuclear crap that would kill. Wiz: Worse yet, Two combatants, both capable of a STRAIGHT OUT, NUCLEAR FALLOUT are about to destroy EVERYTHING. Boomstick: Such as Fulgore, The Metal Monster from KILLER INSTINCT. Wiz: And Utsuho Reiuji, the Hell Raven of Subterranean Animism, a game in the Touhou Project series of games, Boomstick: Her nickname TOTALLY SHOLD'VE been "The Birdbrain". SLAP! Boomstick: OW! What was that for Wiz?! Wiz: We have to give each fighter equal respect. Boomstick: We didn't do so for Starscream, I MEAN, LOOK AT HOW MANY MY LITTLE PONY FIGHTS THERE ARE!!! Wiz: (Sigh) Asshole... I'm Wizard, & he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Fulgore (Note: I take no credit for the information used for Fulgore's background. Information is initially stated by Wiz, and Boomstick themselves. I sincerely apologize if you think I'm a damn thief. Obviously the opposite. Don't worry, I'll do Utsuho's background myself. Once again, Fulgore's background in this case is owned by basically, ScrewAttack, in case there is a rule against this particular notion, and in case the staff still cares...) (cue Fulgore's theme from the Killer Instinct teaser) Wiz: In the dystopian world of Killer Instinct, there are no governments, no courts, no nations. There is only the megacorporation that controls the Earth. Boomstick: Wal-Mar- um, UltraTech! Wiz: To tighten his iron grip even further, UltraTech's chairman plotted to build an army of cybernetic enforcers. Thus, he created the deadly sadistic prototype known as Fulgore. (*cues Killer Instinct Gold - Fulgore theme*) Boomstick: Fulgore... now there's a name that will strike fear into your enemies. Just saying it gives me chills. Standing 6'5" with over 500 pounds of reinforced steel, Fulgore is a brutal killing machine. All while rocking a stylish ponytail. Steven Seagal would be proud. Wiz: Actually, to dupe people into trusting their cyborgs, UltraTech cleverly designed Fulgore to look the part of an honorable knight, helmet plume included. Boomstick: Call it what you want, Wiz: that's a ponytail. Wiz: Before testing the prototype even began UltraTech had sold over 15 million Fulgore units worldwide, and if Robocop's ED-209 has taught us anything, that's a bad idea. Boomstick: Someone finally had the bright idea to see if this thing even worked and entered Fulgore into UltraTech's annual Killer Instinct tournament. Wiz: Sure enough, there was a major problem: Fulgore's mechanical body was SO advanced, UltraTech's top scientists could not create an artificial intelligence that could operate it efficiently. Boomstick: Fulgore needed the mind of a true fighting spirit. (*cues Killer Instinct (2013) - Thunder theme*) Boomstick: Enter Eagle, the older brother of current KI combatant Chief Thunder. Wiz: Eagle had entered a previous KI tournament, and won. He used his newfound fame to publicly protest the evils of UltraTech. The people rallied, talk of revolution began to seed. Boomstick: But then some guy at UltraTech, probably the one who wanted to test Fulgore, was like; "Hey! Let's kill Eagle, stop his revolution, then rip out his brain and drop it in our robot." Eagle mysteriously disappeared, Fulgore started kicking ass, and that guy probably got a promotion. Wiz: With the implanted mind of Eagle, Fulgore effortlessly smashed through foe after foe. However, Eagle still lives somewhere within, constantly fighting to overcome his malicious programming, and horribly ironic situation. Boomstick: Fulgore draws from Eagle's traditional Okichitaw fighting style, which crosses judo, Taekwondo, and Hapkido with short ranged blades. Wiz: Like his quad plasma claws, which can cut through almost any metal with temperatures over 30,000*F. Boomstick: In addition he's equipped with everything a badass killer cyborg should have: Plasma Storm fireballs, a Reflector to bounce back projectiles, a Cyber Port, a cloaking device, and laser eyes for flair. (*cues Killer Instinct (2013) - Fulgore theme*) Wiz: And when his foe's time grows short, Fulgore uses one of four overwhelming finishers called "No Mercies". Fulgore uses his Turret Morph on T.J. Combo. Boomstick: (Stammers) I don't even... where was he keeping that? And how can he even see where he's aiming? Wiz: Fulgore's strength is staggering, but where does all this power come from? Hidden within his armored chassis is... Boomstick: That giant fucking turret somehow! Wiz: ...a nuclear reactor, which powers everything at his disposal. Fulgore can manually overclock this reactor, increasing its charge multiple times. Boomstick: At max charge he gains a massive power increase, doubling his speed and allowing him to fire a giant laser of doom: the Devastation Beam. Fulgore fires the Devastation Beam. Boomstick: With something like that, he's gotta be unstoppable. Wiz: Almost, until he met the warrior monk Jago who literally tore him apart. Despite the dismemberment UltraTech still had plans for their mechanical butcher. He was rebuilt stronger, faster, and with a new mission: find and kill his rival Jago, a mission Fulgore never completed. Boomstick: He came so close, but then the little wuss called in his god-slaying sister Orchid and double-teamed him into destruction. Still, Fulgore is a monster, annihilating anyone who gets in his way. Well, nearly anyone. Bitch. Fulgore performs a 40-hit Ultra Combo on Sabrewulf. Announcer: 'ULTRAAAAA COMBOOOOO! Utsuho Reiuji Wiz: Gensokyo, a land sealed off of the rest of our world. Long ago, this very land, which is now sealed away within the Yatsugatake Mountain Range had many conflicts between Humans, and Youkai; spirits of Japanese Mythology. Boomstick: (Sigh) Again? Wiz: To prevent widespread ruin across Japan, and Beyond, Mikos, or Shrine Maidens of the Hakurei Shrine sealed The Humans, and Youkai in the area away from the ultimately, sophisticated, and skeptical rest of Earth in 1885 AD; even to this day. Boomstick: Well that sucks. How are they going to realize the rest of Earth exists?! Wiz: Surprisingly, two Japanese University Students Maribel Hearn, & Renko Usami, break this boundary on occasion, and discovered one of the Major Characters of one of the Games in the series: Yuyuko Saigyouji, the deceased spirit. But Renko, nor Maribel are main characters of the whole franchise. That role Belongs to Reimu Hakurei, a future relative to those sealing Gensokyo away. Boomstick: But we ain't talking about her either! Instead, we are dealing with the Final Stage Boss of Subterranean Animism, and the first true Big Bad! (Caution Bar Blares it's Klaxon.) Boomstick: THAT'S RIGHT! UTSUHO REIUJI! The one who resides in the former HELL!!! Wiz: Utsuho Reiuji is actually one of the Pets of Satori Komeiji. As a pet, Utsuho leads over the Ravens of Hell. But her ambitions were beyond that. As a Big Bad in Touhou canon, She actually wanted to annihilate Gensokyo, removing it from what's left of the Japanese Map. Boomstick: Utsuho is the epitome of Nuclear Genocide in Touhoudom. She has 3 feet, which I have NO idea how anyone could have 3 feet, and still live a life to begin with!! Wiz: It was typically fan-speculated that Utsuho's Third Foot could indeed be her Arm Cannon. This weapon Surpasses Astro Boy's Arm Cannon, and according to Fan Art that's closest to the original Style by Jun'ya Ota, It can do more than what the initial blaster can do. Boomstick: Jun'ya OTA??? Who the fuck is he?! Wiz: In Touhou Project terms, he is the one responsible for everything Official TouHou Canon. This doesn't just mean the Games, it can also be OSTs, Print Works, etc. Everything else? Jun'ya Ota was involved in a couple of games, under his real name. He goes under the name: ZUN. Boomstick: Well that's damn sucky. He should go under his REAL name, Like most of us! Wiz: If he did so, Officials would take notice, and find him in his reclusive area, take away his liquor, and arrest him for who he is. Not even his former company he worked with, TAITO, the people behind games like the Arcade Classic BUBBLE BOBBLE can help him... This was only the Exception in Touhou games before Perfect Cherry Blossom, as he wasn't with Taito back when. Boomstick: YOU MEAN OTA-SAN IS A DRUNKEN BITCH?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!!! Wiz: Anyways, sometimes a third foot isn't always enough. That is why Utsuho has a variety of tools of the trade. DEATH BATTLE Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Killer Instinct vs Touhou Project Themed Death Battles Category:Genius vs Idiot Category:Machine vs Creature themed Death Battles